Save in your arms
by young teen writer
Summary: Summary: set after DMC. Secrets are revealed between Will and Elizabeth. Willabeth ofcourse!
1. Save in your arms

**Title:** Save in your arms

**Summary:** set after DMC. Secrets are revealed between Will and Elizabeth. Willabeth ofcourse!

Will stared at the table. The man that kidnapped Elizabeth a year ago, just walked in happy and alive. He would never ever forgive that man. He looked at Elizabeth. He could see the pain in her eyes, from the surprise of Barbossa. But he also spotted something a lover could see. Guilt. Will turned his head around; he didn't want to look at her after what she had done. He never thought he feel this way.

Elizabeth saw Will standing up from his position to go his room Tia Dalma had assigned to them. They would probably leave tomorrow afternoon. Elizabeth stared down at the ground. She wasn't sorry for what she had done, if she hadn't kill Jack, neither her or Will would still be alive. She did it for him. But now Will wasn't speaking to her. She couldn't help thinking why. Then she knew it, he saw the kiss. He thinks there something between me and Jack. Elizabeth just then realised what pain she had gotten Will in. She stood up and walked to the room where Will was.

Will was sitting on the bed thinking. A knock on the door brought him back to reality. He knew who it was.

"Will, I need to speak to you". A soft, but comforting voice spoke to him.

"Come in" Will replied. Elizabeth opened the door and saw Will sitting on the bed looking at his boots. "What is it that you want to speak to me?" Will asked while standing up and facing his back to her. Elizabeth didn't seem to react. Will saw her thinking and slid of his waistcoat. A gasp from Elizabeth told him to put it back on again. He forgot about his lashed back. The pain in his back came through to him as he put his waistcoat back on again. He winced of the sudden pain.

Two strong arms around him made him feel safe, but it didn't feel right. "Will, what has happened to you" Elizabeth asked still shocked but concerned.

"Nothing, it's nothing". He pulled away from Elizabeth and winced in pain again. He knew that the pain wasn't going to go away. "I have to treat these wounds, Will. They are already infected". Elizabeth searched for a bowl of water and a towel. She helped Will lie on his stomach and remove his coat. "You don't have to do this, Elizabeth" Will said.

"Yes, I do" Elizabeth said while damping the towel in the water. She carefully dabbed the towel on his back.

Will immediate winced in pain. He was fighting his tears away from the immense pain. He had to ask her, he wanted her to say it herself.

"Elizabeth, what happened between you and Jack on the Pearl?" Will asked. Elizabeth looked up, she knew she had to tell him, otherwise she would lose Will.

"You saw me, didn't you?" she said while bandaging his back. "Yes, I did. It's alright to say you love him" Elizabeth looked up. "Love him? I don't love him, I only love you. "Then why did you kiss him?"

"I...I kissed him to distract him" Elizabeth looked away, fighting to keep the tears away. "I don't understand, why?"

"I distracted him to chain him to the mast while kissing him. I…I killed him". Will turned around to sit up again. He looked at her with horror in his eyes. Elizabeth had killed Captain Jack Sparrow. He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Will, I did it for us. If I didn't do it, neither of us or the crew would still be alive" Elizabeth said while standing up from the bed.

Will walked over her and put his hand on her cheek. He washed away her tears. Elizabeth couldn't help herself and threw herself into Will. Will put his arms around her. Elizabeth let everything out what was inside her. She couldn't take it anymore; it was all too much for her.

"I'm sorry Will; I never wanted to hurt like this".

"I know you didn't want to. I forgive you" Will looked up and gave her a kiss. "I'm not leaving you out of my sight again. Together we will survive all of this. Elizabeth looked up to Will.

"I feel save in your arms". That was the last thing she said before pulling him to the bed. "Make love to me, I don't care that this isn't our wedding night. Just do it. "Are you sure?" Will asked. "Yes" she said and pulled him in a passionate kiss.

I know this is short, but I needed to it. I wanted them talking to each other, and the end of DMC.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I just wanted to mention that I won't be uploading many stories or updating my stories because I just started school again. Now in the 3rd class (9th grade) I will have much more homework than last year. I think the autumn holiday will begin 5 days after my 15th birthday on the 8th of October. I hope to update or write more stories than. Thank for understanding my view and for reading this.


End file.
